A radical prostatectomy is an effective procedure for the treatment of patients with localized carcinoma of the prostate gland. The placement of sutures into the urethral stump after the removal of the prostate is among the more difficult surgical procedures facing urologists. The angle that the urethral stump creates with the pelvic floor, the depth of the pelvis, and the retractability of the urethral stump make passage of a suture in or out of the urethra a test of surgical skill. Urethral sounds, perineal pressure, and tractioned moving catheters are often helpful but not a ready solution.
Prior art urethral suture guides commonly include longitudinal grooves or channels in the surface thereof about the distal end for guiding a needle in suture placement. However, suture placement in the urethral stump still remains difficult.